unlimitedcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Builder ranks
What are the builder ranks? Builder ranks are a way for people to earn a rank in Unlimited Craft. These ranks give you special powers (permissions) in game and are a fun way to show off your skill. This is the list of the builder ranks and their permissions. *Builder: Access to fly. Fill out a builder application to get this rank. Once you're a builder you can submit a advanced application in the adv. app sub-forum and maybe achieve one of the following ranks: *Contractor: Access to fly, /repair, /feed and /kit iron *Engineer: Access to fly, /repair, /feed, /chest and /kit gold *Architect: Access to fly, /repair, /feed, /chest, /kit diamond and buckets and also Creative! How do I become a builder? You simply build a creation on the server you feel is worthy of the rank, take screenshots, and fill out a builder application using this format (here) . The criteria we look for in all builder applications, for any rank, are creativity, time spent (size), detail, and originality. It is not necessary to fully meet all criteria. That doesn't mean it is easy to achieve this rank. How do I get the other ranks? If you already have a builder rank you may apply in the advanced application sub forum using this format for a higher rank. The criteria here are a little different. We look for creativity, time spent (size), detail, originality, dedication to building on the server, and integrity (trustworthiness). We need to see that you not only spend a lot of time building on the server, but also that you are trusted by the UC community. We also must notice improvement from your original application. Depending on the level of criteria met, it is possible for you to go from a Builder to Architect with one application Contractor is the first and easiest rank promotion but still not easy to achieve. It is still not a rank just given out! You must have a good build that meets the criteria well and show improvement from past builds. Engineer is even harder to get than Contractor. You need to meet all the criteria, be a familiar (trusted) face, and just have a really great build that makes us go, "WOW!" Architect is harder still to achieve. You need to excel in all the criteria, be a seasoned UC player, create many builds, and/or make a build that makes us stare at the screen and go, "unbelievable..." It really has to amaze. Who can accept or deny my application? Admins+ have the right to deny any application. In order to keep a certain level of quality we decided that only one person is capable to accept a builder applications. This person has the tag of the "Builder-Admin". The Builder-Admin can accept/deny all builder applications and most advanced applications. This decision can only be vetoed by a co-owner, our owner, or the forum guru (if occupied). The high staff is responsible to watch and question his decisions, nobody else. For advanced applications up to engineer, Builder-Admin is in charge. Your app needs approval form our owners, Eydya or BlockHeadFailure, to achieve architect. If you are accepted your forum tag will be changed immediately. You then need to let an OP know you need a rank up while in game. Last important note. Be patient and wait. Don't message people about your application, bump or spam it. We have seen it and will discuss it. Thank you.